Riche Contre Riche
by Soso79
Summary: Un livre que l'on vient d'ouvrir ne peut être que le début D'Une nouvelle histoire. Une page de tourné. Une inspiration. Une histoire d'amour d'amitié. Une école qui peut être leurs nouveau paradis pour que toutes les erreurs passé et leurs souvenirs les plus noirs ne reviennent ne les hanté.
1. Prologue

**Riche Contre Riche :**

All Humain

Disclamer : Attention! Tous les personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Mayer. Donc je ne fais que réinventé l'histoire sur mes propres idées.

PROLOGUE:

Une école privée dans une ville pas très peuplé comparait à leurs ville natale New York qui contient plus de 8 175 133 personnes a sont actif. Arlington en Virginie sa population est juste de 199 776 personnes, Une petite ville pour nos 6 riches préférés qui vont vivre quatres années riche en rebondissement. Il y a deux clans les **BEAUTIES-GODDESSES **alias **B&G** et les **MARBLE'S**. Le clan des** B&G** est constitué de 3 Belles voir Magnifiques femmes.

Une Alice Cullen, elle vit avec ses parents adoptif Victoria et James Ford, folle de shopping et elle est pleine de vie, 1m54 yeux vert aux cheveux Noir comme les corbeaux et surtout très très bien foutue, Il y a aussi Rosalie Hale qui est folle de voiture, 1m74 yeux bleu aux cheveux blond comme le blé Et il y a enfin Isabella Swan vit avec sa mère Renée et son mari Phil, Bella pour les intime est la meneuse, 1m64 yeux noisette aux cheveux auburn aux reflet cuivré. Elles ont toutes les 3, 17 ans. Toutes les 3 respectées la mémé règle 1 seule fois avec chaque mec qu'elles trouvaient à leur goût, elles étaient divines, elles comptaient à elles 3 plus de 180 conquètes. Elles ont des voix magnifique, elles sont surnommées Anann **Badhbh et Macha: Déesses de la sexualité et de la guerre. Formant un trio elles apportent une aide manifeste en ce qui touche la sexualité, mais aussi les différends et les combats. De plus, elles s'avèrent être des intervenantes utile sur le plan de la justice. **

Quand aux **Marble's** 3 Magnifiques hommes aux corps aussi magnifique que les dieux, Il y a Jasper Withlock, beau blond, 1m85 aux yeux bleu et il est musclé, Il y a aussi Emmett Swan, séparé de sa sœur Isabella depuis le divorce de leurs parent quand il avait 8 ans il est parti vivre avec son père Charlie, il ne garde contacte avec sa soeur qu'avec une Webcam et ils ce voient 1 fois tous les 2 ans, il est très musclé comme un ours, 1m95 yeux marron et cheveux noir, Et puis enfin il y a Edward Cullent Frère d'Alice séparé d'elle quand ils avait 6 ans suite à la mort de leurs parents il vit avec Carlisle Masen et sa femme Esmée, il est grand 1m89, musclé yeux couleur émeraude, cheveux en bataille et cuivré. Ils ont tous les 3, 18ans et ils ne comptent même plus le nombre de conquête à leurs actifs ils en ont des centaines à eux trois.

Ils vont tous ce retrouvé dans leurs nouvelle école privée de riche.

Il va y avoir du Lemon donc les moins de 16 ans ce n'est pas pour vous je préviens c'est tous si vous voulais lire mon histoire lisez là je vous préviens juste c'est tous voilà :)


	2. Chapitre 1: Nouveau lieux

_**Disclamer :**_

_**Attendtion! Tous les personnages apartiennent a Stéphanie Mayer. Donc je ne fais que réinventé l'histoire sur mes propres idées.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau lieux**

**PDV Bella :**

Je faisai mes valises je devais en avoir aux moins 15 sans rire:

_ 4 Valises Pour les chaussures

_ 8 Valises pour les Vêtements (jeans, robes, jupes, hauts, jogging hélas -', vestes)

_ 3 Valises pour les cosmétiques et les accessoires.

J'étais bien parée pour partir dans cette nouvelle école en Virginie, je voulais pas y allé mais j'y étais obligé, mais le bon cotée des choses c'est que mes deux meilleurs amies Rose et Lilice venaient avec moi ! Je pris une douche, et m'habillai avec une robe bleu nuit qui m'arrivai au milieux des cuisses et une paire de talons haut de 15 cm, je fis un maquillage assortie. En descendant à la cuisine ma mère m'intercepta :

- Nous partons quand tu auras fini ton déjeuné, tes valises sont fini ?

- Oui, mhm.. au faite vous m'accompagnez ? Et il faudrait que l'on prennent 2 voitures, dis-je avec un sourie gênée.

- Oui, et oui je suppose que tu as pris encore énormément de valise, bien dans ce cas je vais dire à Eleanor de les descendre et de les rangé dans ta Porshe 911 Carrera S et dans la Porsh 911 Carrera GTS Cabriolet. Bon tu as 10 min pas plus pour déjeuner et après on part parce qu'on a 4heures 30 de route et qu'il ne faut pas que tu es la chambre la plus moche.

Je rigolé et j'envoyai un message aux B&G :

**Allez, bougé votre cul de bombe atomique **

**et parté maintenant **

**Comme sa on arrivera ensemble ! **

**Bisoux les Belles **

Je rangeai mon Iphone dans mon sac à main et me rendis dans le garage où je vis qu'Eleanor rangé mes valises.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non c'est bon Mademoiselle Isabella j'ai fini.

- Bien dans ce cas allé prévenir Phil et ma mère que nous partons sur le champs et au revoir Eleanor, vos délicieux petit déjeuné vont me manqué, dis-je en lui souriant.

- Vous aussi vous allez nous manqué Mademoiselle Isabella.

Je montis dans ma voiture quand les 2 vieux arrivèrent décidé de me rejoindre das le garage je décidé de monté dans ma voiture et mis mon GPS en route ne voulant pas me perde sur le chemin. Et me voilà parti pour 4heurs 30 pour arriver à mon nouveau terrain de chasse.

Après 2heurs de routes nous nous arrétâme sur une aire de repos, pour nous dégourdir les jambes et acheté quelque boissons, pour ma pars je pris 2 bouteilles d'eau et un paquet de gâteau.

Puis nous repartions vers l'école nous n'avions plus que 2heures 30 devant nous, je montai à plus de 150 km/h et j'écoutai Summer Paradise ( watch?v=qjHlgrGsLWQ ), et chantai en même temps, cette chanson me faisais pensé à l'été que je venais de passé, il était lourd en émotion, beaucoup de souvenir de fêtes.

**Flash Back: **

Il devait être 2heures du matin, je dansai avec mes 2 meilleurs amies sur du zouk quand Max me proposa d'aller trouvé un endroit à l'abri des regards, il voulait sûrement me dire au revoir il faut dire que nous étions très proche, il avait était le premier avec qui je l'avais fait le jour de mes 15 ans c'était son "cadeau d'anniversaire " un peut bizarre comme cadeau mais c'était moi qui lui avait demandé.

- Bon.. je me lance.. tu vas me manqué sérieux ! Je vais allé avec qui en colle, en soirée ? dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras.

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manqué t'inquiète pas on s'appellera et je viendrai te voir pendant les vacances et puis les webcam sa existe tu sais ? dis-je en riant.

On continua de parlé de tous et de rien jusqu'au moment ou les Beauties-Goddesses venaient me dire qu'il était temps que l'on rentre.

Effectivement il était 4 heures30 du matin, il fallait que l'on rentre avant que le jour ne ce lève, et il n'allait pas tardé à pointé le bout de son nez. Et surtout je n'avais aucune envie de me faire chopé en rentrant si tard, puisque techniquement je devais être rentré depuis 1 heure déjà, Mais comme je suis la meneuse des B&G j'étais obligé d'être la Reine de la fête et que je sois vu pour ne pas qu'ils oublient que c'était grâce à moi et mes 2 amies que leurs fêtes étaient réussite.

**Fin du  
Flash Back**

En sortant de mes pensées je me rendis compte qu'il ne me restée plus que 10 minutes avant d'arrivé, à ma nouvelle école. Je me fis une promesse d'être nouveau très populaire.

Je comptai bien être de nouveau la reine de la fête et faire marché tous le monde comme bon me semble.. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une règle c'est moi qui décide et celui qui est pas content aura a faire à moi. Mon téléphone sonna quand je rentrai sur le parking le nom affiché était celui de Rosalie, je décrochai:

- On est arrivée on t'attend pour sortir, dit-elle

- Ok, j'arrive, dis-je en raccrochant aussitôt.

Je me garai entre la M3 rouge décapotable de ma meilleur amie Rosalie, et la Lamborghini gallardo jaune d'Alice. Je lancé le signal pour faire une entrée à la B&G, nous sortîmes toutes les 3 en même temps de nos voitures. Mon sac à main au bras et mes lunettes de soleil en place je me dirigé suivit de mes Girls vers le secrétariat où ce trouvé déjà les parents. Nous devions décidées de nos obtions, j'avais pris littérature, musique et en sport je m'étais inscrite chez les pompom girls, Rosalie prit mythologie grecque, mécanique et s'inscrivit aussi chez les pompom girls et enfin Alice prit stylisme, danse et les pompom girls. Ce qui était bien c'est que cette année le directeur avait décidé que l'équipe de pompol girls et de football américain, subira de nombreux changement et que ceux qui l'année dernière faisaient parties de ses équipes devait repassé les épreuves, même les capitaines.

Toute la paperasse fini, nous montâmes dans nos chambres, j'avais la numéro 11, Alice la 13 et Rosalie la 9. en entrant dans ma chambre je pu constaté que mes valises étaient déjà à l'intérieure, j'envoyai un texto aux filles pour leurs dire qu'on range nos affaire et après on sortirai faire un tours sur le campus. Il y avait deux grande chambres j'ignorai que j'allai avoir un compagnon de chambre, mais bon, c'est pas grave il ou elle devra ce faire à mes réglais. La salle de bain était grande ( ) et vraiment magnifique. La première chambre ( ) était jolie mais avait un dressing trop petit. Alors que la deusième chambre était parfaite ( /wp-content/uploads/2010/01/chambre-%C3% ) avec un dressing sur tout un pant de mur. J'avais choisit la chambre avec le plus grand placard en y déposant ma première valise j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte.

- Y à quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix d'homme.

- Oui. Dis-je en me déplaçant vers le salon. Bonjour ! Je suis Isabella Swan ( mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! ).

- Bonjour. Swan ? Dit-il avec un sourire, et je pu constaté qu'il m'avait regardé de bas en haut. Je suis Edward Cullen.

Ce Edward était plutôt pas mal, assez grand, musclé, et surtout à mon goût. Il ferait bientôt partit d'une de mes conquête, fois de Isabella Swan

- Bah oui je m'appelle Sw...

- Edward ! faut que tu vois ma chambre elle est génial ! cette voix c'était celle de mon frère

- Emmett ? dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras, j'étais super heureuse de le retrouvé sa faisait 2 ans que je ne l'avais pas vus.

On ce fit un câlin et on discuta un peut j'appris qu'Edward était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon frère, Alice et Rosalie arrière avec un certain Jasper, j'appris qu'Emmett était avec Rosalie dans la chambre et Jasper avec Alice. On parla pendant plus de 2 heures. Les filles m'aidèrent à rangé toutes mes affaires sauf que mes chaussures ne rentré pas toute dans le dressing, je du en mettre sous mon lit et sur une des 3 étagères que j'avais pour les ranger.

Puis nous partîmes à la découverte du campus. Et de nos futur proies, nous étions en chasse.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Mercii :)

Soso Lagoon


End file.
